Following In Her Footsteps
by The Ghost In The Fog
Summary: Taking place nearly two decades after the events of Fallout 3, the daughter of the Lone Wanderer finds herself in a terrifying world. Seeking the truth of her heritage, she ventures forth from Vault 101 to brave the terrors of the Capital Wasteland.


**And so it was that the Lone Wanderer ventured forth from Vault 101 intent on discovering the fate of a father who has once sacrificed the future of humanity for that of his own child.**

**The Capital Wasteland proved a cruel inhospitable place, but the Lone Wanderer refused to surrender to the vices that had claimed so many others. The values passed on from father to child – selflessness, compassion, honor – guided this noble soul through countless trials and triumphs.**

**But it was not until the end of this long road that the Lone Wanderer learned the true meaning of that greatest of virtues – sacrifice. Stepping into the irradiated control chamber of Project Purity, the child followed the example of the father sacrificing life itself for the greater good of mankind.**

**Thankfully, when selected by the sinister president to be his instrument of annihilation, the Wanderer refused. Humanity with all its flaws was deemed worthy of preservation. The waters of life flowed at last – free and pure, for any and all. The Capital Wasteland at long last was saved.**

**So ends the story of the Lone Wanderer, who stepped through the great door of Vault 101 and into the annals of legend. But the tale of humanity will never come to a close, for the struggle of survival is a war without end, and war – war never changes.**

* * *

_Nineteen years later. Time flows like a river, and history repeats..._

It was another slow day in the Vault 101 cafeteria, quite possibly one of the most tedious jobs given by the G.O.A.T exam. At least it wasn't bingo night. The girl who tended the register was sleeping in one of the booths as a Mr. Handy Robot cleaned the tables. This was their daily routine, it became monotonous and she dreamed for more. There was no way she would spend the rest of her life doing this, the outside world screamed adventure. The Vault was no longer isolated from the world, but it was still suicide to just pack up and leave as terrifying creatures snacked on would-be heroes... and villains.

The robot glided over and bumped into her leg. "Madame you are creating a puddle and it is past closing time. I will finish here you should go to bed proper."

Before she could reply however, a familiar face entered the cafeteria. "Well well, slacking on the job are we?"

She darted up and ran behind the counter. "Oh Mr. DeLoria can I get you something?"

He took a seat on a stool and looked at the young girl intently. "I keep telling you kid, just call me Butch. Let's see now, I could use a coffee if you don't mind." Butch placed an unopened bag of coffee on the counter. "Freshly scavenged from the DC ruins, aged to perfection I think they say. Beats that irradiated crap anyway..."

She took the contents from him and began to boil water. "You met with the traders today, any good stories? I'm dying to hear any news from the outside."

"Well." He placed his hat on the table before continuing to speak. "We cleared a few blocks in DC, a few traders are going to move in and set up shop. Something about creating order in the wastes, as long as I get my caps I'll help with whatever crazy scheme they have in mind. Tell me something Ely, why all the interest in that hellhole?"

She bit her tongue and refrained from speaking for a few moments as she served his drink. "You know I don't like it here, all the men are creeps. Even the girls, always making fun of the way I look." She gestures to her eyes. "People don't like different."

The two had an unofficial staring contest before she finally broke. "So you have yellow eyes, that's unique. If that's your worst flaw you made out pretty good, beats having extra limbs. I've seen some pretty freaky things out there, not going to lie." He chugged his coffee like a freak of nature. "Sides' you're too pretty to be getting messed up out there. The Overseer did a great thing taking you and a few others in like she did, many good people out there who would love to be in your shoes."

She took his glass back and began to wash it as he handed her a generous amount of caps. "I know Overseer Almodovar did me a favor and I am grateful, really I am. But I sometimes wish I knew my parents, I feel they are alive out there and didn't just abandon me. But maybe I shouldn't talk like that, heck the both of you practically raised me. You might as well be my parents..."

Butch patted her on the head prompting a glare. "Don't talk like that Eleanor, I think you are just stressed. Want me to talk to Amata for you? I'm sure she can give you some time off, have somebody fill in for you." She merely swiveled her head side to side. "Alright kiddo, I'll see you around. Try to cheer up, maybe I'll bring you something good next time."

* * *

Later that night, Butch went to visit the Overseer's Office. He pounded rather loudly on the large metal door before it opened. "Uhh hey Amata, can I come in?"

The Overseer smiled before coming out to hug him. "Of course you can Butch, come in and take a seat." After the both took their respective seats, they immediately got down to business. "Looks like you have brought in quite a bit of trading for us, thank you for serving as our ambassador. I can't thank you enough. The Vault is thriving for the most part thanks to your efforts, but I don't think that's why you came here tonight."

Butch looked up and rubbed his hand across his mouth while taking a deep breath. "It's about Eleanor, the kid is really depressed."

Amata ran her hands through her hair thinking, this wasn't news to her. "I know Butch, but I don't know what to do. It's like her family is cursed, the Vault isn't going to contain her for long. It didn't stop her mother and it didn't stop her grandfather either. Those were dark days for us, you and I know that better than anyone." She rolled back into her seat looking up at the fluorescent light above. "I made a promise as a friend to keep her daughter safe, I don't know if I can do that anymore..." Memories rushed in like a tidal wave.

_Flashback_

_"Overseer Almodovar, there is somebody at the Vault door trying to get in..."_

_"Who is it? Did you check the security cameras?"_

_"The person is hooded, they don't appear to be carrying any weapons."_

_"I'll go check it myself."_

_"Are you alright? Oh, it's you..."_

_"I understand that you do not want me back inside, I accept that fate. But please take my daughter, the world outside is no place for her. It's not her fault. Please Amata, you're my friend. Can you do this for me?"_

_"...alright. If it was anyone else I would not take her in. You did a great thing for us once, I'll make sure she is loved. What's her name?"_

_"Eleanor."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Eleanor was sulking in her room at dawn the following day trying to figure out what to do while carefully considering Butch's words. She got up and picked up a picture frame that was on her desk, it was there since she was a small child. It read:

**Revelation 21:6**

**"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely."**

Knowing that it belonged to the person who lived there previously, she carefully laid it face down back on the desk. She looked in her mirror eying two tear droplets run down her cheeks. She took her black headband and put it in her shoulder length brown hair. To protect her eyes, she put on her sunglasses that Butch had gotten her as a gift. Taking one final look, she wiped her face and left her room while the others slept.

_"So it begins"_ She thought to herself while sneaking down the cold metal corridors. A pin drop could be heard as there was no noise or activity whatsoever, she was almost home free until she made it to the vault door.

"So you're really leaving?" The Overseer asked while stepping out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry" Eleanor admitted candidly. "I appreciate everything you have done for me, but this is something I have to do. Please don't try and stop me."

Amata sighed trying to grasp the reality of the situation, a day she hoped would never come. "I understand, you're an adult and can make decisions for yourself. But I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to you, if you get too scared please come back. We will let you back inside."

Eleanor turned around and hugged her surrogate mother. "Thank you."

She began to walk away as Amata called out to her. "Take this, you might need it out there."

"A gun? I've never shot one before, but I'll take it. Thanks." She inspected the nine millimeter pistol carefully before taking off. The massive door slid open as she took one last glance at her home before walking out into the unknown world before her.

* * *

In this incarnation of the Fallout 3 storyline, the Lone Wanderer was indeed a female. She followed the "Good" path and didn't make any evil choices. Many of these will be reflected at the ever changing world outside. There will be many new faces and old ones as well, many old storylines will be revisited. Eleanor is the daughter of the Lone Wandered and looks like the default female Caucasian face like her mother. I suppose the remaining question is: Who is the father? One day I'll visit that, it won't be an original character. I just haven't decided yet who it will be, or if they even know they are a father to begin with. As for the Lone Wanderer, she probably won't ever be seen but things can always change. Ely might not be the perfect saint like her mother and grandfather were, but let's take that one step at a time.


End file.
